


Our Future

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: After a long day Hiccup come home to a question from Astrid that surprises him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 36





	Our Future

"Ugh!" Hiccup slumped into his chair after walking through the door. Astrid, who was cooking dinner, turned around to her husband. Placing the spoon down she walked over.

"Hard day?" She asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You have no idea. Fishlegs needed me to help him at the academy for a lesson, the twins started blowing things up again outside the village and Snotlout ended up setting the forge on fire when he was going to pick up his sword." Hiccup listed. Astrid looked down at Hiccup with confusion as she massaged his shoulders.

"How did Snotlout set the forge on fire when he was picking up?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Apparently he thought Gobber was doing his job wrong and wanted to impress Ruffnut." Hiccup explained.

"But Ruffnut wasn't even there, right?" Astrid asked making sure she had her facts right.

"Exactly!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Astrid laughed.

"Well, its all over now. Maybe you should go and lay down, try and get some rest." Astrid suggested. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Hiccup's eyes widened. Dinner? Astrid cooking? "O-or maybe we could skip dinner and you can keep on massaging me with those magic hands of yours?" Astrid laughed.

"Magic? These hands are for fighting, not your own use." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup turned his head so he could look up at her.

"That doesn't seem to be the case in the bedroom." Hiccup said with a smirk. Astrid suddenly went red with embarrassment.

"After that cheeky comment, you can massage your own sore muscles." As Astrid went to walk away Hiccup quickly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him. Astrid let out a yell of surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. "Hey!"

Hiccup smiled at his wife, "Come on, I'm just teasing."

"And I'm just married to a dork." Astrid told him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"A handsome dork." He

"And a annoying one." She said as she let out a little sigh. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she ran her fingers through her hair, staring into space of deep thought.

"What you thinking about?" Hiccup said suddenly. Astrid looked at him, letting out a small gasp as she was snapped out of her thinking.

"Nothing." She told him. Hiccup smiled.

"Come on, you had your thinking face on." He pointed out.

"I don't have a thinking face." She argued.

"I beg to differ." He said. Astrid sighed. "Come on."

Taking a deep breath Astrid began to answer, "I saw you earlier as I was walking past the academy, I saw how you were with the kids. You seemed to work really well with them."

"Well its kind of my job as Chief, I sorta need to work really well with everyone." He told her.

"Well, it got me thinking... about us, about our future." Astrid said slowly. Hiccup chose not to say anything as he carried on staring at Astrid with a neutral expression. "Do you want to have kids?"

Hiccup looked taken back by that for a second. "I-ur-wha-urr...ummm..."

"Sorry I shouldn't of brought it up." Astrid sighed. As she went to stand up Hiccup quickly tightened his grip on her waist.

"Wait, hold on." He quickly said. Astrid adjusted herself a little on his lap as Hiccup scratched his head.

He took a deep breath before turning to her. "Can I be honest with you?" Astrid nodded. "I would love to have kids with you."

"Really?" Astrid said with a small smile.

"Of course. I've wanted to bring it up with you in the past but I-I guess I didn't really think you wanted kids at the moment." Hiccup admitted. Astrid gave him a confused look.

"What made you think that?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know, you're just always busy with work and you don't seem to enjoy helping out at the academy much." He explained.

"That's just because Fishlegs and I have a different way to teaching. Doesn't mean I don't want to be round kids." She pointed out. Hiccup nodded.

"I know, I know. I guess I just thought you weren't ready yet." He said.

"Well maybe not right now, but someday." Astrid answered. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Really?" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Really. I think you would be an amazing dad." She told him.

"And you would make an amazing mother." He said back. The pair stared at each other for a few moments before Astrid moved in a placed her lips over her husbands. Hiccup placed his hand on the back of her head while she moved her right hand to his cheek. The couple's kiss was passionate but short as Astrid soon pulled away.

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek before sighing. "You need a shave."

"Really?" Hiccup said with surprise and he moved his left hand to his chin, feeling the spiky hairs on his face. "Huh, maybe your right."

"I'm surprise I never noticed before." Astrid said as she inspected Hiccup's face a bit for, seeing the fresh dark spikes growing out of his face.

"Maybe its because we have sat this close for a few days. We've both been pretty busy lately." Hiccup pointed out. Astrid sighed.

"Yeah your right." She said.

"Why don't we go out tomorrow? We can get of the island and spend the day together, just the 2 of us?" Hiccup suggested.

"And who would look after the village?" She asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm sure my mum won't mind taking over for the day." He said. Astrid smiled.

"I'd love that." She said. Hiccup smiled back before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now, I better finish that dinner before it burns."

Hiccup quickly went pale. "O-or we could skip dinner and maybe do something else?"

"Like what?" Astrid asked. To answer her question Hiccup moved his head closer to her and placed his lips softly onto her neck. "Ohhh, are we in a mood?"

"No, I just want you magic hands to massage me again." He said into her neck.

"Massage you or bruise you?"


End file.
